


Testify

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter how many perps they caught, if they couldn't stay caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testify

The first time Hutch had to testify in court, he was just a wet-behind-the-ears rookie, barely two months in uniform. When he got up to take the stand, he was so nervous he almost tripped over his own feet. His insides felt like jelly, his hands were sweaty, and he simply could not stop stuttering and stammering during the cross-examination. The jury was visibly less than impressed with his performance, and even though the defendant was found guilty, Hutch got a royal chewing out by the DA afterward.

The humiliation of the experience taught him a hard, but important lesson: this too was part of the job, and he'd better learn to do it right. After all, it didn't matter how many perps they caught, if they couldn't stay caught.

It was a sad fact of life: far too many criminals were back on the street before the ink was even dry on the arrest reports. And even when they were successful and put one behind bars, it seemed like two more bad guys would immediately spring up to take his place, sprouting like the heads of a hydra. Hell, no matter how well he and Starsky did their job, they were neither of them Hercules. It was an endless battle, bitterly fought. A losing battle, some days.

But not today.

He was back in uniform for this one, dress blues and shiny shoes, all spit and polish. Starsky whistled admiringly and said, "Detective Sergeant Hutchinson, do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," Hutch said. No nerves, no stammering. Just conviction. "The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So help me, Starsky, James Gunther will pay for what he did to you."

There was simply no way he was going to lose this battle. Not today.


End file.
